particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Seldonism
Seldonism (Process of Seldon) is the socio-political philosophy of Hari Seldon, the founder of the Free Thought Party, the Neo-Seldonist Party created by his descendent Dani Seldon, and most recently the Seldonist Cognitive Party founded by Saerin Asnobar in Lodamun. The philosophy borrows elements from Psychiatry, Communism, Fascism, and Nuncirism. History of Seldonism Main Article: History of Seldonism Seldonism Ideology The most basic principle of Seldonism is that in order for people to have Happiness they must be willing to give up their freedom to be Unhappy, which is what all previous ideologies (no matter how restricting) have guaranteed either by using suffering as a tool of control or else giving people freedom of choice. Seldonism denounces and denies both options in favor of a third route of control. Happiness and Seldonism Seldonism teaches that Happiness is the key to both creating and maintaining a long-term totalitarian state. By ensuring that everyone's needs are met and by using various measure to maintain a constant state of euphoria: these currently include (but are not limited to) drugs, sports, sex, television, movies, pop culture, holidays, etc. But in order for people to be happy they must sacrifice everything that demands anything but pure joy, this means the destruction of culture, the family unit, individualism, religion, all literature not tied to Seldonism, etc. Genetics and Seldonism Seldonism teaches that in order for future generations to be happy we must constantly strive to advance and change our genetics so that Happiness can be more easily maintained in later generations. Experiments with genetic manipulation, specified breeding, artifical growth of babies, state controlled Child Development Centers are being conducted at this present time in order to break down the current structures which perpetuate unhappiness. Government and Seldonism Seldonism shows us that the only government which can grant eternal happiness to its citizens is a government which holds total control over its citizens' lives. This form of government is refered to as "Benevolent Totalitarianism" in the growing sub-language of Seldonism. In order to maintain permanent stability over the citizens the ideology of Seldonism cannot remain within a single country forever (since outside forces would at some point seek to destroy any Seldonist Nation for any number of reasons) but must be exported around the globe until the whole of Terra has been made into a single global government (which is refered to as the "One World Nation"). The world would then be ruled by "The World Controllers", a group of men and women designed to rule over the whole world and to ensure the perpetual existance of Seldonism. Class and Seldonism Seldonism acknowledges the existance of the class system (but unlike Communism) and embraces it. Plans are in place to create a genetic class of citizens geared towards various carrers within a specified list for each class. This modification (both of genetics, education, etc.) will ensure that not only is that person perfect for their pre-planned carrer but that their job will bring them Happiness in doing the work and that any other job or work would seem to be a misery that would be unbearable. The Classes *01- Ruling Class (White) *02- Administration Class (Gray) *03- Culture Class (Blue) *04- Science Class (Pink) *05- Security Class (Brown) *06- Labor Class (Black) The colors will be used to allow people to know who belongs in what class on site since all members of each class will be required to wear a sash with their class color on it on their left arm. Once the One World Nation has been restablished the Security Class will be phased out and merged with the Administration Class. Classes will be added as needed. Technology and Seldonism Seldonism allows for technological advancement but there are conditions attached to techological growth. *1. All technology must in some manner promote Happiness within the Population. *2. All new technology must not in any way, shape, or form disrupt the flow of Happiness within the Population in a major way (unless it increases Happiness). Thus with technology under a tight leash and the human race maintained at an artifical peak the forces of constant change are controlled and the instability created by constant change will vanish in favor of perfect harmony. In order to make this state of technological control a reality the Free Thought Party funded the creation of the Estasi Corporation, an International Corporate Entity designed to design the technology needed to make Seldonism a practical philosophy. One of the first of these controlled innovations was the drug Yoj, a self described "Super Anti-Depressant" with no ill side effects. This new drug has proven to be revolutionary for both the field of psychotherapy and for the Seldonists who began to gain prescriptions with the assistance of the Free Thought Party. Sadly however the Welsh controlled political parties and the Scientology party of New Theta managed to get the drug banned after using a major smear campaign against it. For two centuries the drug was banned in Dranland until the rise of the Neo-Seldonist Movement lead to attempts to get the ban repealed. One of the first innovations of the Estasi Corporation under the rule of Dani Seldon was the create of the drug Prozium, a power emotion suppressor which was designed to treate Bipolar Disorder but could also be used to a different purpose. The creation of a society of humans with little (if any) emotions. The nature of the drug in comparison to the Seldonist philosophy lead to a debate within the movement before it was decided to shelve the issue until a latter date. Works of Note in Seldonism The founder of Seldonism is Hari Seldon who was the Controller of the Free Thought Party, the root work that lead to the creation of the party was Cognitive Reality: Principles for a New Nation and was suplimented by The Price of Happiness, Seldonism: The Evolution of a Political Science, and The Joy Debates: Why Anything but Seldonism Will Only Lead to Failure. After Dr. Hari Seldon's death there were no major changes to Seldonist theory until the rise of the "Neo-Seldonist Movement" and the birty of the Neo-Seldonist Party lead by Dani Seldon. She has writen Neo-Seldonism: The Rebirth of Joy, The Real Scientology: How a Cult Took Control of Dranland, Seldonism For Kids, and a biography of Dr. Hari Seldon titled Dr. Hari Seldon. The clone of the famous doctor, Hari Seldon II has made contributions to Seldonism as well with his works, Seldonism 2.0, The Imperial Papers, and The Fable of Freedom: Why Happiness is Better than Democracy Seldonism and Other Ideologies Seldonism is a socio-political philosophy which has come into contact, been influenced by, and clashed with various ideologies on Terra. Seldonism and Psychiatry Dr. Hari Seldon has been quite clear in his claims that Seldonism is a political extension of Psychiatry. However critics of Seldonism in the psycho-medical field have stated that Hari Seldon has perverted psychotherapy into a tool to gain power over people's minds, but there are those in the psychiatric profession who support Dr. Seldon and Seldonism. Seldonism and Religion Seldonism is clear in its condemnation of religion in all forms, part of the critique of religion in Seldonism is that its paradox treatment of the human race has been the single biggest source of Unhappiness in the history of humanity. Seldonism admits that religion is a paradox because it can be used to increase Happiness but its response in creating Unhappiness is not considered a worthwhile trade-off in Seldonist Circles. Some critics of Seldonism claim that the philosophy is turning into a religion due to its totalitarian beliefs but supporters of Seldonism claim that this is merely a straw man argument designed to stereotype Seldonism rather than give fair debate to the philosophy. Seldonism and Totalitarianism Seldonism has been clear on the fact that the only government that can exist in perpetually is a new form of totalitarian government called Benevolent Totalitarianism. Debate rages both within Seldonism and outside of it about how such a government could be created, or if it is even possible to create a Totalitarian Society on benevolence. Seldonist Institutions Estasi Corporation In the year 2289 the Estasi Corporation was created with funding from private sources and the FTP. The announced purpose of this corporation was to promote the creation of technology which would allow for Seldonism to become a more practical philosophy which could be put into place by the governments of the world. The Estasi Corporation has several divisions which include (but are not limited to), Electronics, Fashion, Healthcare, Pharmaceuticals, and Publishing, plus research in Bio Weaponry. The famous creations of the Estasi Corp. are the drugs Yoj and Prozium, plus a clone of Dr. Hari Seldon that was named Hari Seldon II. The Hari Seldon Institute In the year 2292 it was announced that in order to better manage the philosophy of Seldonism that a new organization was needed. So Dr. Hari Seldon created the Hari Seldon Institute (HSI). A non-profit group which promotes the philosophy of Seldonism, organizes the various student groups of Seldonism, set's up Seldonist Workshops, and also promotes the technologies created by the Estasi Corporation. However with the collapse of the Free Thought Party the Hari Seldon Institute closed it's doors a year later. The birth of the Neo-Seldonist Party has lead to (in the year 2407) to the re-opening of the Hari Seldon Institute and the promotion of the growth of Seldonism. The Q Group In the year 2599 it was announced in Lodamun that a new Seldonist organization called The Q Group had gained control of all Seldonist related copyrights and would be the hub for managing all Seldonist connected groups. The members of the board are all high-ranking officals in the Seldonist Cognitive Party and is it's arm in the private sector of Lodamun. Seldonist Quotations Hari Seldon *"Before the birth of Seldonism humanity had nothing but half-baked ideologies to keep them from the brink of death. Now that there is Seldonism there is no need for anything else in the whole world." --from The Price of Happiness *"How would a Seldonist society look like? To someone with no understanding of Seldonism it would look like Hell. To someone who understood the philosophy, it would be Nirvana." --from Seldonism: The Evolution of a Political Science Dani Seldon *"People always ask me why Seldonism failed with it's first incarnation and my answer always has been that Seldonism didn't fail, it was only delayed. Seldonism is both Unstoppable and Forever." --at the Reopening Ceremony of the Hari Seldon Institute Hari Seldon II *"I have been asked by many people, "Why bother having any hope for a better tomorrow?" and I say to them with total honesty, "Despite Humanity's many failures across the pages of history, the best has yet to come". -- from Seldonism 2.0 Category:Seldonism Category:Dranland Category:Political Philosophy Category:Political ideologies